Blood Bond
by Bast Egyptian Cat Goddess
Summary: Tessa was turned into a vampire by Aro who gladly admitted her into his guard.In the years that followed she became the strongest & most skilled member of the guard but leaves after tricking Aro to do so.After traveling awhile she goes to meet the Cullens
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I am not the owner of the Twilight Series, though I wish I did. Some of the Characters and places in my story are borrowed from Stephanie Meyers books. **

**Blood Bond**

**Chapter One**

**Tessa's p.o.v.**

**It's been two year's since I've seen Stefano. The last time I saw him was the day he moved out of state to go to College. Even though we keep in touch I still miss being able to see him. That's why I'm here in Volterra. Stefano and I agreed we would both drive here to meet instead of one of us driving all the way to see the other. As I drove through town looking for our meeting place I began to wonder.**

**It's been awhile since I've seen him. What if I can't recognize him when I get to the cafe. Oh, that would be so embarrasing. Suddenly I spotted the cafe and turned to enter into the parking lot. I found a vacent spot on the far left side of the packed lot. I guess this is a popular cafe for there to be so many people eating here. They must serve outstanding coffee and food. I turned off the engine and opened my car door to get out. After locking the door I started walking towards the Coffee Shop/Cafe. When I got there I opened the metal and glass door and walked inside. My senses were immediately assaulted by the wonderful smells of Coffee, pastries, soups and baking bread; which I assumed were for the sandwiches I saw an elderly business man to my left happily enjoying.**

**As I glanced around the shop I noticed a lean handsome man with short light brown hair sitting in the corner. It was Stefano and he had a gote. This surprised me as he had never liked facial hair before. His beautiful Hazel eyes seemed to shine brightly as he spotted me walking towards him. When I arrived at the table he stood up and embraced me in a warm and friendly hug that I had sorely missed these past two years.**

**"Ah, Tessa, my little Tessa it's so good to see you" Stefano said ernestly as he put me down. **

**"Yes, " I agreed " it's been far to long since we last saw each other." **

**"I know and I'm sorry about that but I have been so busy with school and work." he sighed tiredly. "I should have contacted you long ago to schedule this get together. Can you forgive me?" **

**"Don't be silly, Of course I forgive you. It's not all your fault. It's mine as well" I said. **

**Yes, I had missed this. Being with Stefano was so easy. We could talk about any thing or nothing at all and still enjoy each other's company. That was the mark of true friendship. Well, along with always being there when needed. "So, Stefano tell me how College life is treating you ?" **

**"I'm really enjoying it. It is much better than High School ever was. I don't have my first class until 9:00 am which I really like. I always hated getting up early to make it to school on time." **

**"Yeah, I know what you mean. Do you remember how much I hated High School?" I questioned. **

**"You hated all the drama and how the kids were clumped together into different groups, (Preps, Nerds, Freaks, jocks, etc.) and you really disliked the Popular kids when they picked on the others simply because they felt by doing so it made them look cool." he stated. **

**" The great thing about College is that the people are more accepting of each others differences. Plus, the classes are a lot more interesting, don't you think?"**

**"Um, not all of them. Some are to hard while others are boring. So Tessa tell me are you still working as a Bartender?"**

**"Of course, I make really good money. I certainly wouldn't quit. What about you, are you still a waiter?"**

**"Unfortunately, yes."**

**"Why unfortunately; I thought you were making good tips?"**

**"I am but I hate waiting tables. I want to do some thing more with my life. That's why I can't wait until I'm a Dentist."**

**As I looked at him sitting there with that morose expression on his face I felt bad for him. I wished he could be content knowing that one day he would be doing some thing better with his life. Of course he'd always been this way. If he decided he wanted to do some thing and was then unable to complete it, he would act sad and sulk for a while until he found a way to get what he wanted. This usually was accomplished with my help.**

**"So, Stefano what are we going to do today?"**

**"I was thinking we could go to the movies. There is one I've been wanting to see."**

**"Sure, sounds good to me" I agreed.**

**We left the Coffee Shop and drove to the Movie Theater. He bought the tickets, drinks and popcorn. Then we walked into the theater room that would be playing our movie.**

**XXX**

**When the movie was over we exited the noisy theater room and threw our trash in the large plastic garbage can.**

**" That was a really good movie. I was surprised that Hellboy and the other three quit. I hope they make a Hell boy 3. So what did you think of it ?'**

**" Well, to be honest I thought it was only ok. I found I was able to predict what was going to happen next through out most of it. I did however enjoy the creature's that were in it." I replied frankly.**

**We walked out of the movie theater and talked all the way to the parking lot. When we got to our cars, which were parked side by side, I saw Stefano look at his watch. I began to feel a little sad knowing I probably only had an hour or two left with him before he and I would have to start heading back to our homes. **

**"Say, Tessa it's about five what do you say we go and get something to eat ?" **

**"Sure that sounds great." **

**"Do you want to eat anywhere in particular ?" **

**" I don't really know, since you've been here before why don't you pick someplace you like." I vocalized happily. **

**We each got in our cars and drove to a very nice steak restaurant. We tried to find parking spaces next to each other again but the lot was so full we had to park at opposite ends of the restaurant. We meet at the entrance to the restaurant and went in. It took twenty five minutes before we were shown to our table.**

**XXX **

**Two and one half hours later we left the restaurant completely satiated. Once outside I turned to look at Stefano. **

**"Stefano, promise me that from now on we will meet up every once in awhile ok?" **

**" I promise and we'll have to be better about keeping in touch. A dozen e-mails and a few phone calls is not enough communication for us." **

**" Alright, from now on we'll call and e-mail each other more, I got it." **

**I gave Stefano a long Bear hug. Of course I had to stand on my tiptoes because he is 6'1'' and I'm only 5' 3'' . When we let go of each other we said our farewell's and I started walking to my car. The cool night air was starting to give me goosebumps. As I was on my way to my car I thought I heard something so I looked around. I didn't see anything. **

**"Must be my imagination." **

**Just in case I was wrong I started to walk a little faster. When I got to my vehicle I began to dig in my purse for my keys. Once I retrieved them I was about to press the unlock button when I heard a mans voice. **

**" My, my aren't you a pretty little thing." **

**I looked up to see a man standing by the hood of my car. He was tall and muscular with a shaved head and he was smiling down at me. He was very intimidating. **

**" Who are you?" I stammered. **

**" Honey, you don't need to know who we are. You just need to do everything we tell you." **

**I looked behind me to see another man. This one was standing by my trunk. The one who had just spoken was shorter then the other by about two inches and was a bit on the hefty side. I knew I was in trouble. I wouldn't be able to get away or fight in this cramped little space between my car and the silver sedan next to me. So, I did the only thing I thought would help me. I screamed. The second I started though the men were on me, the taller one had clamped his large hand over my mouth while looking me in the eyes. **

**" Now darlin, don't do that you'll only make things harder for yourself. " **

**Then the other man started to laugh which sent chills up my body. **

**" Yeah, Honey you wouldn't want us to hurt you now would you ? " asked the shorter man. **

**I shook my head no, knowing full well these men intended to rape me and they might even kill me afterwards. **

**" That's a good girl. Now if you do exactly as we say we'll let you go when were through, with no harm done. " voiced the taller one. **

**The men roughly dragged me to their parked KIA and opened the trunk to get a rope and bandanna. They used the rope to bind my hands behind my back and my ankles together. The bandanna was used as a gag. When they were finished they unceremoniously threw me in the backseat. Once the men were both inside the vehicle they started the engine and took off. **

**XXX **

**As they drove I kept hoping a policeman would pull them over and come to my rescue, but to no avail. I had decided I was going to do my damnedest to get away from these two men. No they weren't men, real men didn't do things like this. These guys were monsters, yes monsters were the ones who did despicable things such as this. I would continue to fight them with every thing I had, because I'd rather die then have those two touching me . Suddenly the car stopped, we were deep in the woods by now. The trunk was popped open and the two monsters got out of the car. I could hear them getting things out of the trunk when it was suddenly slammed shut. Then the backseat door was jerked open and the shorter guy began to pull me out of the car. I scooted back as far into the seat as I could so as to break his hold on me but it didn't work. He eventually pulled me out of the backseat. **

**" Honey your a real fighter, I like that in a women. " he drawled. **

**The tall one just laughed, God how I hated these guys for finding my feeble attempt at fighting both humorous and a turn-on. They dragged me deeper into the woods which was slow going considering how much of a fight I put up along the way and with all the branches I tripped over. The men didn't seem to mind one bit; on the contrary, they enjoyed my struggles to get away. **

**" This is far enough, I'll set up the stakes. " stated the tall one. **

**Stakes, what do they need stakes for? Are they going to use them to torture me once their done raping me ? If their going to kill me why bother with the other things, why not just get it over with? **

**" All done, bring her over here." **

**I fought uselessly as the short man dragged me to his partner. I'd used all my strength up and now the best I could do was trip purposely in hopes of stalling the inevitable. I saw that three stakes had been driven into the ground forming a large triangle. I didn't have time to make sense of this as both men suddenly pushed me to the ground and began tieing me to the stakes with my hands at one stake and one foot at each of the other two. **

**" Let's get started." the men said to each other. **

**XXX **

**When the bastards were done and had zipped up there pants they both looked down at me with a sickening grin. **

**"Bye Honey it's been fun. " the short one stated sweetly. **

**Then he pulled out a handgun and proceeded to shoot me. I felt a hot searing pain rip through my body. I was surprised when I realized I was still alive. I looked down to see the reason for this. He had shot me in the stomach and not the head which would have killed me instantly. I was in excruciating pain and felt like I was going to pass out from the intensity of it. **

**" You've got about fifteen minutes until you die , they'll be painful but you should make the most of them and thank us for giving it to you. " the tall one informed me. **

**The two monsters turned and left leaving me to remember one of my mother's greatest fears. She had been afraid she might have to suffer the pain of outliving one of her children. At the time I'd told her not to worry, my sister and I were both strong and healthy. As I thought of my Mom and little sister I couldn't help but cry harder. I'd never see them again, never see my sister graduate High School or College. I'd never see her fall in love, get married or have kids. Then I realized the same was true for Stefano and all my other friends and family. That I too would never get married, have kids and live happily ever after. Then I heard a noise. **

**" I wonder if those basterds have come back to finish the job? " I contemplated. **

**I suddenly saw someone standing above me wearing a dark gray hooded cloak. They slowly lifted the hood to revel one of the most handsomest men I had ever seen. He had ghostly pale skin, golden curls and black reddish eyes that seemed to penetrate into my very core. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my Story. I know this story is starting out much differently from what most of you are use to, but I promise you the story gets a lot better from here on out. **** Please just give my story a chanch you may even like it once you read the next few chapters. So be completelt honest with me what did you really think of this chapter? Do you love it, hate it, or are you wondering why I'm writing this crap. I would really appreciate it if you'd give me your opinion of what you've read. Your reviews will help me to become a better writer. Thanks for your time. **

**TrueFanaddict1**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, Stephanie Meyer does. I only borrowed her character's and locations.

Chapter 2

Tessa's p.o.v.

As I stared at this unusually handsome man I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing way out here. Then he spoke

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, don't worry I won't hurt you. In fact I'm going to take you to someone who can help you".

Then he bent down and took the gag out of my mouth, next he untied my arms and legs from the stakes.

" I'm going to pick you up and carry you ok? I'm sorry if my doing so causes you more pain".

Then he very gently picked me up and held me close to his chest. He looked down at me and said, "Here we go".

He took off running, at least I think he was running. He went so fast but didn't make all the movements involved in running. He flew by everything so fast that it was all a blur. When he finally came to a stop we were inside a room full of people. Everything about this room and the people in it peeked my interest. The room looked like a medieval throne room, complete with three thrones. All the people here were stunning, they had pale skin, blackish red eyes and an assortment of hair colors. All of the beautiful people here wore hooded cloaks just like the man who had brought me here. Three of these people moved towards the thrones. Two men and a women, one man was a bit bigger than the other and he had dark brown hair, the other man was lean with white blond hair. While the woman was tall and slim. They seemed to be trying to protect the three men sitting on the thrones. These men looked slightly different then the others. Their pale skin was not nice and smooth like the others. On the contrary, it looked petrified, maybe even like extremely old crinkled paper. As the two men, along with the women moved closer to them, four people made there way to me and the man carrying me.

" Xavier would you care to explain why you've brought this dying woman here? " inquired the man sitting on the middle throne.

" Aro, this woman is from the Royal Blood Line so I thought you might wish to save her. " answered the man carrying me; who's name I now knew to be Xavier.

" Royal Blood Line, what in the world is he talking about? " I contemplated.

" Is she really, my my how very interesting. " replied Aro.

Aro stood up and seemed to glide over to me, all the while showing me a pleasant smile on his pale face. Meanwhile, the pain in my stomach from the gunshot was increasing rapidly. It was becoming hard to concentrate because of it.

" I wonder if that means my time is all most up? " I thought silently.

" My Dear, I can tell your in a lot of pain so I'll get to the point. I have the power to save you and to restore your body. However, it is a bit painful but you'd be alive. You'll be strong, beautiful and uninjured. What do you say? Do you want my help? " Aro questioned me.

I looked at this man who was offering to save me and wondered how he could even think that I would refuse his help. I didn't want to die if I didn't have to.

" Please help me. " I pleaded.

" Don't worry my Dear I'd be glad to help you. " Aro happily replied.

He leaned forward and gently brushed the hair off my right shoulder and bit me on the neck. It felt like knifes were cutting into me, it was such a painful surprise that I cried out.

" What the hell are you doing? " I said as I struggled against his grasp.

" Saving you of course. " Aro tried to assure me once he pulled back from my neck.

Then he proceeded to bite me on one wrist at a time. Once again it felt like knives ripping into my tender flesh. I would never have imagined a humans bite could hurt so much. But I didn't scream this time, these people weren't going to help me they were going to make my last minutes a living hell. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing my cries of anguish.

" Man, I sure have some shitty luck. First, the two bastards earlier today and now these weirdos. What a horrible day it's been ".

Suddenly, I started to feel a blazing trail of fire in my neck and wrists where I'd been bitten. The fire was starting to spread Thur out my entire body, and even though the pain was extreme I fought to keep my mouth shut. Reminding myself I didn't want to let them hear my screams of pain which would show them they had broken me. I was barely aware of Aro telling Xavier to take me to a room. I didn't register that I was being placed on a bed. The pain I was experiencing was so all in compassing that nothing else mattered.

XXX

I'm not really sure how long I burned, it could have been years for all I knew. For awhile I believed I'd died from the gunshot wound and the reason I was still suffering was because I'd gone to Hell. But I remembered that I believed in God and his Son so there was no way I could end up in Hell. I could finally feel the pain in my body begin to recede from my arms and legs, only to increase ten fold in my chest. My heart began to beat faster and faster and I was sure any minute now it would explode. Finally it stopped, both the pain and the beating of my heart. As I lay there I was able to hear people walking down the hallway, opening and closing doors. I could also hear people talking in the other rooms and out on the streets where they were surrounded by cars.

" Why am I able to hear people talking in the halls? Better yet, why can I hear people conversing out on the streets? "

I finally took a breath, it felt strange but somehow I was able to ascertain information from my surroundings due to each breath I took in. I knew that I was not alone. There were eight other people in this room with me. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up, when I did so I saw the other people in the room. They were standing close and looking at me with an array of expressions on their faces. I immediately felt threaten and in an instant I was off the bed. I had my back up against the wall and was in a crouching position while I faced those who I felt were my potential enemies.

" Hello Deary do you remember me? " Aro asked.

" Yes, your the asshole who put me through all that pain." I vented vehemently.

At my words the little female in the group started growling at me; I guess my comment pissed her off. Oh well, it's not like I really cared.

" That's enough Jane, try and remember how painful going Thur the change is. She certainly has a right to be upset. " Aro said understandingly.

When he said the word change I thought about how I felt, it was true things were different. All my senses were enhanced, my sight, sound, hearing and touch and I wasn't sure about taste but it was probably better too.

" What did you do to me? You said that you would heal me, not make me a different person. " I demanded.

" You should be grateful you're alive, so stop complaining." Jane growled at me.

" Now, now, Jane I said that was enough. As for your question my Dear we'll get to that after you've eaten. " Aro voiced enthusiastically.

As his words ended my throat began to ache in an uncomfortable manner. I felt a deep burning but I was unaware of how to quell it. What was I needing for nourishment? Nothing I thought of seemed appealing to me.

" Well, why don't I introduce you to the rest of these charming people. These two gentlemen on my left are my brothers, this is Caius and that's Marcus. These lovely ladies on my right are Renata and Jane. Those two men by the window are Demetri and Felix and of course you already know Xavier. As he was saying every ones name he pointed them out to me, they didn't look like very nice people in my opinion. As a matter of fact, they were right down intimidating.

" Tessa I'm sure you'd like to get up now that you're awake. There are clothes in the dresser and armourer for you and once you're dressed we'll get you something to eat and then I'll explain every thing in great detail to you." Aro stated.

With that he and all the others went to the door and filed out of the room giving me some privacy. I walked over to the dresser opened the top right drawer and saw there was a white bra with matching underwear. There was also a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I took them out closed the drawer and proceeded to put them on. To my surprise the bra fit perfectly, it was a 32 C, what were the odds my size would be sitting in a drawer waiting for me? I then tried the underwear which also fit. Next was the jeans and they fit too. I didn't understand how they knew my clothing size. It was all so strange but I let it go for now. I went over to the armourer opened it and saw a light weight grey hooded cloak along with a grey form fitting v-neck t-shirt. I took out the t-shirt and put it on, then I put on the cloak. I turned around and made my way to the bedroom door, I opened it and went out into the hallway were the others were waiting for me.

" Good your dressed, now why don't we find something you can sink your teeth into. " Aro voiced jubilantly.

" What a weird way to phrase finding something to eat " I thought.

Aro led our group through hallway after hallway until we were in an empty circular room that had a desk in the center and couches by the walls on the left side. In the back of the room were two monstrously large wooden doors. Suddenly an intoxicatingly delicious scent filled my entire being, I had never smelt anything so appealing or anything I needed more in my whole life. The second I realized where that heady aroma was coming from I was racing across the room towards the massive doors and what awaited me behind them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to thank those of you who after reading the first chapter decided to give my story a chance or maybe the benefit of a dout and decided to go ahead and read this chapter as well. The next chapters get much better then these first two. Please participate in the review process as your comments will help me become better at this. I will be adding the third chapter as soon as possible for those of you who'd like to know. I'll try to post a new chapter every 3 to 5 days if possible, but if I can't then I'm sorry.

TrueFanaddict1


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier****: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series not me. I only wish I did.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tessa's p.o.v.**

**I flew across the room and smashed those wooden doors open in an instant. With the doors out of the way I saw my prize, the delectable aroma was coming from a man who was sitting on the left throne. My throat was burning and an inner Beast demanded me to attack and kill my prey; I acted on instinct and went for him. When the man suddenly saw me at his side he screamed but it was too late. I already had my arms locked around him and I sank my teeth into his warm, soft and vulnerable neck. I fed on him until his screams of terror slowly died away. When I had drained the man of every last drop of blood I let his corpse fall to the floor. I numbly sat down on the throne the dead man had just vacated and let the shock of what I'd done hit me.**

**" What was that animalistic feeling that compelled me to kill that poor man? No I didn't just kill him I gorged myself on his blood, oh God I've become a monster!" I frantically contemplated.**

**Aro and the others strolled into the room to survey what I'd done and for some reason they seemed exceptionally pleased.**

**" What have you done to me? Do you see what I did to that man? It's monstrous!" **

**" Calm down my Dear I'll explain everything to you in a moment, but first why don't you tell us who you are."**

**" I'm Tessa Volturi."**

**" Really, that's rather interesting. You wouldn't by any chance be the daughter of Marcia and Neno Volturi would you?" Aro questioned.**

**Shock and cold fear ran through my entire body as Aro named my parents. How could he know them? Had they been in some kind of trouble I didn't know about? "**

**" How and why do you know who my parents are?" I demanded.**

**" Because your parents along with you and your sister are a part of my extended family."**

**This statement caught me off guard, I hadn't expected him to say anything like that.**

**" How can we be related? I've never heard of you or even seen you before."**

**" It's a long story but then we have nothing but time now. A very long time ago I had a family that I cherished deeply. My family consisted of my Father, Mother, younger Sister and my baby Brother. We were a close family and I helped them whenever they required assistance and in return they filled my life with joy. One day while I was going to visit them I came across a beautiful woman. She was the most stunning women I had ever seen, while I stood there admiring her beauty she attacked me. She started to drink my blood but for some unknown reason she didn't drink all of it. Since she only drank from me and didn't drain me completely which would have killed me, I suffered three days of burning like you have just endured. When it stopped I had changed into something different; I was constantly attacking and feeding on people. Due to this unexplainable behavior I knew going to see my family was a bad idea. I knew if I saw them I might accidentally kill them so I decided to do the only thing I could and leave the area I called home. During my travels I did eventually meet others like myself; older wiser individuals who were able to explain my behavior to me. They explained to me that I had become a Vampire. They went on to say there were unique Vampire's who possessed gifts most of our kind didn't have once they were brought over. I already knew I had a gift as every time I touched my prey I would be able to hear every thought they had ever had in their entire life. When I had gained control of my blood lust I went back to check on my family and I have been doing so ever since. And you my Dear are family as we are connected Thur a Blood Bond!"**

**I just stared at Aro wondering if what he'd said could possibly be factual. It was true my senses had enhanced and I did feel stronger and faster. There was also the fact that something primal had forced me to feed on that defensless man. I guess it must be true.**

**" So your saying that I'm a Vampire now?"**

**" Yes, I'm afraid it was the only way to save you. However, your a stunning immortal if I do say so. " Aro complimented me with a smile.**

**" Thanks, I guess. "**

**" Now, there are a few things I need to tell you. Important things like who my brothers and I are, what the Guards responsibilities are, about the Vampiric Laws, about joining Covens, the issues involved in having a mate and lastly the obstacles in seeing your family.**

**So, Aro began my education pertaining to the Vampire world that would be my existence from now on.**

**XXX**

**By the time he had finished I was extremely upset that I wouldn't be able to see my family and friends again. It wasn't only due to the fact that I was now a Vampire and might accidentally kill them. Apparently the two men who had violated me had turned themselves in for my rape along with the rape and murder of several other women. Their capture had been in the local newspaper along with the names of their victims. So upon reading the paper all my friends and family believed me to be dead. From what I've been told about my future as a Vampire, I was dead in a way. The other information Aro told me was pretty interesting, especially all the cool things that I'd be able to do now. It was very impressive that he is one of the three kings of the Vampire world and that the Volturi Guards are there to protect the kings and uphold the laws. He also explained how imperative it was to keep our race a secret, that it is forbidden to create immortal children, and that Vampires are either solitary creatures or they belong to a coven which lends them strength in times of need. The other knowledge Aro imparted to me was how Vampires find mates and will even fight to the death over their partner. When Aro had finished speaking he remained silent letting me absorb the magnitude of all this information. **

**" I understand everything you've said However; there's one thing you've omitted. What's going to happen to me?"**

**" I have been pondering that question since it was I who changed you. Since you can't go home any longer I feel you would be best suited in joining my Guard."**

**"You said you liked your Guards to posess special gifts what if I don't have any? "**

**"Don't worry I wouldn't kick you out because of your lack of gifts . Besides, you may have a power that will make it's presence known at a later date. For now why don't you get to know your new home; Xavier I'll leave the job of showing Tessa around up to you."**

**" Yes sir, I'd be happy to show her around."**

**I got up from the throne and walked over to Xavier and the two of us started walking and by the time we got to the ingress of the room Aro spoke.**

**" By the way Tessa I must say I'm very impressed with you."**

**I turned around and as I looked at him I wondered what he could be talking about.**

**" I'm speaking of your change. During the entire possession you didn't cry out once. You didn't make a single noise and that shows tremendous strength and determination on your part. It's something I've only heard of happening two other times, you should be proud of yourself as most couldn't have done what you did."**

**" Thank you, Aro I appreciate the compliment. "**

**" Please call me Uncle from now on, and your welcome. Tessa I know this change is unexpected and most likely unwanted but**

**I hope that your new life here will be enjoyable."**

**" I'm sure it will Uncle."**

**With those parting words Xavier and I left. The first room he took me to was the very room I had awakened in upon completing the change.**

**" This is your private room Tessa; since you didn't have a chance to peruse it earlier I figured we'd start our tour here. So what do you think of it ?"**

**I looked around the medium sized room and on the right side close to the back I saw a beautiful king sized bed with a Canopy. It was covered with a Fall inspired comforter that had leaf patterns on it. The colors in the bedspread were brown, red, burnt orange, and gold, with matching decorative pillows. The sheets were espresso brown just like the main pillows and the shams. The curtains hanging on the Canopy were the same burnt orange as the comforter. The bed was made from a rich Mahogany wood and was nicely polished with a high sheen. The massive Armour was also made of Mahogany wood which was beautifully carved and polished. The dresser which had a mirror attached to it was made of the same wood and was in the same great condition that they were in. It's drawer handles looked to be made of real silver not the cheap metal used now days. As I looked towards the back of the room I saw the two big windows, the curtains were the same orange as the ones on the bed. As my gaze shifted I noticed there were window seats there, I liked that. On the left wall I spotted two big bookcases, which were empty. Out in the middle of my new room was a four seat couch and in front of it was a glass coffee table that had a wooden x-shaped stand. The walls of the room were painted in a neutral dark tan color. The floors were bare concrete except for the blood red rug that was in front of the couch and underneath the coffee table. When I was done viewing my new room I turned to Xavier with a smile.**

**" I love it, thank you. It's so strange though, this whole room looks like something I would have designed for myself. "**

**" I'm glad you like it, I was the one who fixed it up for you."**

**" How were you able to create a room like this? A room I absolutely love without having met me before? "**

**" Well, do you remember when Aro said that he's been monitoring his family ever since he gained control of his blood lust? "**

**" Yeah. "**

**" Well, he hasn't personally checked on them in Centuries. He has some of his Guards periodically look in on them. I happen to be one of those Guards. I've seen your room before so I had a pretty good idea of what you'd like. I'm glad I was right."**

**" It's kind of creepy knowing I've had people spying on me my whole life. Well there's nothing I can do about it now, so thank you for my beautiful room."**

**" Your very welcome. Now why don't I show you the rest of this place."**

**XXX**

**First, Xavier showed me around the most commonly used rooms inside the castle. This building has three game rooms and they are all exactly alike. Their all large rooms that have pool tables near the entrance but are spread out from the West walls all the way to the East walls. Behind the pool tables are three ping-pong tables and beyond them there is a wide open space used to play darts. There are four dart boards in every game room where two are positioned on the West walls and two on the East walls.**

**There is also a spot where six tables belong to accomodate Chess players along with all sorts of other board and card games. Finally in the back of all three game rooms is the video game area. They have three couches that will seat a minimum of four people. These couches are facing three massive 60'' Crystal Liquid Televisions and each one is hooked up to a different gaming system. The t.v. on the West wall has the Nintendo Wii, the t.v. on the North wall has the X- box 360 and lastly the t.v. on the East wall has the Playstation 3 connected to it. There's also a well organized computer room which houses thirty Microsoft computers that sit upon several stylish computer desks . The desks are placed next to each other, while stationed along all four walls of the room. Each computer has a reposeful leather chair for it's user to sit in while typing away or surfing the net. **

**Xavier had also shown me two Art rooms that were mirror images of each other. They had easels and stools so people could paint, do charcoal or even pastel drawings. Tables were spread through out the rooms for people to do wittiling and clay or stone sculpting. I especially liked the natural lighted area for the artist to do their drawings. I enjoyed the five music rooms I'd been shown. They were both astonishingly grand and beautiful, each with white and gold wall paper that matched the gold curtains of the three huge window's in the back of the room. Each one had a grand piano, two harps, a drum set and along the walls were an assortment of instruments that were on shelves but kept secure in their individual cases. **

**One of my favorite rooms in the castle was the Library. I was speechless when I saw it's astronomical size, there were bookcases all around the room which reached from floor to ceiling. In the center of the library there was a reading lounge which had couches, chairs, tables and lamps all to make your reading experience more enjoyable. This castle has six training rooms where the Guards spared with each other to improve there fighting skills. I was also shown a couple of garages full of expensive looking cars but besides admiring them for their looks I didn't have much interest in automobiles.**

**" Now I'll take you to the Garden."**

**So Xavier took me outside to the Garden and when we arrived I thought it was absolutely stunning. There were trees and prepossessing flowers of all descriptions everywhere you looked. Since the Garden was of considerable size there were several attractive fountains and numerous stone benches thru out the place. I was in love with this enchanting Garden.**

**" I'll definitly be spending a lot of time out here."I said with a smiled **

**" I'm glad, I was sure you'd like it. One of the Guards here is responsible for the up keep of this garden. It's her gift. She has a true green thumb. We should get back inside as there's one more room I'd like to show you."**

**So we left. As it turned out the room he wanted to show me was his very own sleeping quarters. He was kind enough to point out all of the bathrooms to me along the way. When we got to his room he looked at me and started to speak.**

**" This is my room, I wanted you to know where you could find me if you wanted to talk or if you needed any thing." **

**As I smiled at him I replied " Thanks I'll remember that. "**

**" Now that you've seen the main things we should head back, I'm sure your tired of this tour and I know Aro is interested in what you think about this place. "**

**XXX**

**" Tessa what do you think, is your new home to your liking? " Aro inquired.**

**" Yes, Uncle It's very nice here and I love my new room. Thank you for taking me in. I'd also like to thank you both as well Caius and Marcus. "**

**" Your welcome Tessa but there is a condition for your staying here. You will have to learn to be a great fighter so that one day you can truly join the Guard on missions to enforce our laws. Is that understood ? " Caius questioned.**

**" Yes sir, I'll do my best to make sure you don't regret letting me stay here. "**

**" Very well, Jane I want you and Xavier to take Tessa to a training room and get her lessons underway. She is to practice fighting techniques for a minimum of ten hours a day every day until she has mastered those skills. Once she is deemed presentable in those areas she will drop to eight hours a day. Do I make myself clear? " asked Caius.**

**I couldn't believe how long he was expecting my training sessions to last but I'd do it as I didn't want to seem ungrateful for what they were doing for me. Besides, this was going to be my new life so I'd better start geting used to it. I then heard Jane and Xavier reply simaltaneously.**

**" Yes sir. "**

**The three of us left to find an empty training room for me to begin the long and ardous task of fighting practice.**

**XXX**

**When we got to the training room Jane said she wanted to spare with me first, so as we walked to the center of the room I turned to face her.**

**" Tessa would you like to see what my power is? "**

**" um, I guess so. "**

**Jane smiled at me and then suddenly I was in excruating pain. My entire body felt like it was both on fire as well as being shredded by several very sharp objects. I wanted to scream but didn't as I knew that's what Jane wanted and expected me to do. Instead I gathered every ounce of strength I could muster and punched her hard right in the face. As soon as I did this the pain stopped, but a new feeling began. I could feel myself being filled up with power, Jane's power to be precise. Power was coming out of her and into my hand. Along with this power came all the information I needed on how to properly use her power. I also knew I would be able to adjust this power and any others to suit my needs. I don't know where this knowledge came from but I was sure of it's truth.**

**" Cool, I do have a power, I have the ability to absorb the powers of other people by touching them, and I can tweak the powers that I've collected. " I thought to myself.**

**" How the hell were you able to do that?" Jane growled fiercely.**

**" Do what ? "**

**" Attack, how were you able to attack me? You shouldn't have even been able to move let alone attack me! "**

**" I didn't know that. You know Jane someone should teach you a lesson on how to treat a person. I guess that person is going to be me. Let me show you what it feels like to be on the other end of your power. "**

**" Stop dreaming, that'll never happen! Now lets get back to your training, I owe you one for that shot to the face . "**

**" Actually, it is going to happen right now. "**

**I looked at her and in my mind I thought of the mind burning power I'd just received from her only moments ago and I aimed it right back at her. The power hit it's target and she began to scream but I didn't let up until she'd been in pain for ten minutes. I only stopped because I got tired of hearing her screams. The whole time I was doing this Xavier never once tried to interfere. I guessed she had used this power on quite a number of other Guards as well as myself. When I did stop Jane began to threaten me .**

**" You bitch, I'll get you back for this. "**

**" Just remember I can do any and every thing you can and I'd get you back as well. " I said with an unfriendly smile.**

**" Tessa are you saying that you now have Jane's power? " asked Xavier.**

**" Yes. "**

**" Come on we have to go tell Aro, Caius and Marcus about this new development. "**

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Thanks for reading and giving my story a chance. I'd like to hear your comments about this story. Since I haven't gotten a lot of reviews I'm not sure if anyone thinks I should bother to continue with this story. I don't mean to sound like I'm begging but please let me know what you think even if it's not to your taste.**

**TrueFanaddict1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series not I. **

**I'd like to thank ClumsyFox and archer24 for their support of me and my story. It means a lot!!!**

**Chapter 4**

**Tessa's p.o.v.**

**" Xavier and Jane I thought I told you two to go and start training Tessa. " voiced Caius.**

**" You did sir. " stated Xavier and Jane simultaneously.**

**" Then what are you doing here ? It certainly hasn't been ten hours yet. "**

**" Well, you see Sir, Tessa has just discovered she has a power. I thought you, Aro and Marcus would want to know about it and see what it is for yourself. " explained Xavier.**

**" Really, she's discovered her power? How wonderful, Tessa would you please explain to us what your power is ? " inquired Aro. **

**" I seem to have the ability to absorb anyones personal power along with receiving all that persons information on how that power works. I also have the ability to adjust any of the powers I've absorbed to better suit my needs and or desires. The only way my gift will work is if I come into direct physical contact with somebody."**

**" That's absolutely marvelous, I've never heard or come across a Vampire with such a gift. Tessa I'm curious, are you able to retain the powers you've collected ? " **

**" Yes Uncle,It seems like I can keep every power I collect and Luckily for me I can turn them on and off whenever I choose. "**

**" Let's see this power of yours. " said Caius.**

**" That's an excellent idea. Who's power did you collect ? " Aro asked.**

**" I absorbed Jane's power. "**

**" Ah, very good , alright Tessa go ahead and begin the demonstration. " said Aro.**

**" Who should I use to try out my powers on Uncle? "**

**" I think Jane or Xavier would be alright for this little experiment. " **

**" Yes Uncle. "**

**I decided to use Jane as my Guinea Pig to show her I wasn't scared of her and to remind her I meant what I'd said earlier when I'd told her I could do anything she could. As I turned to look at her I'm sure the smile on my face was probably an evil one. In my mind I thought of the mind burning power I'd gotten from her and once I saw it I threw her own power back at her. She began to scream and scream and after a few minutes I expected my Uncle to put an end to her pain by asking me to stop, However; he didn't and neither did his brothers. The situation was becoming a bit unnerving when finally, after fifteen minutes had passed Caius spoke.**

**" That's enough! Her constant screaming is terribly annoying. " Caius stated coolly.**

**I complied with the order and stopped using my power on Jane. I turned back to face my Uncle and his brothers. It was strange how I was slowly beginning to think of him as an Uncle when I barely knew him, it must be because of all that he was doing for me. **

**" Tessa my Dear, that was truly impressive, I'd like you to collect Xavier's power now. " vocalized Aro. **

**" Ok. " **

**I turned to face Xavier and saw his arm was raised with his hand outstretched towards me. I extended my hand and touched his. The second our skin made contact I felt the rush of power and information surge into me.**

**" Now Tessa why don't you see if you can get Caius to stand up while patting his head and rubbing his stomach. "**

**" Aro, how dare you suggest that. Tessa I forbid you to do that. " vented Caius.**

**" Come on brother, think about it; you are not someone who is easily manipulated, if she can get you to do this then she truly does have Xaviers gift along with all his experience and control. Go ahead Tessa and see if you can get Caius to do what I told you."**

**" Are you sure your Ok with this Caius? "**

**" Fine, I guess we do need to see the extent of your power. "**

**Once again I went inside my mind but this time I thought of the mental influence power I had just received when I'd touched Xavier. When I found it I threw it at Caius with the desire for him to stand up, pat his head and rub his stomach. We were all watching Caius intently to see if he'd do what Aro had ordered me to make him do. Sure enough it worked and Caius did what I had wanted him to do, all while wearing a menacing expression. When Aro finally stopped laughing he spoke.**

**" I guess that's enough Tessa as we don't want to make Caius too mad. "**

**As his words ran off his tongue I ceased using my power. **

**" It seems your power is truly one of a kind. A power like that could be very serviceable to us when trying to enforce our laws."**

**" I'm glad to hear that Uncle because I'd like to repay you and your brothers for being kind enough to give me a place to live even though you don't know much about me."**

**" Tessa were family so you don't have to thank me. I want you to know this really is your home so feel free to do whatever you want to in your spare time. If there's anything you need or want don't hesitate to buy it as every member of the guard gets paid $800.00 a month to spend however they choose. **

**Now as far as your training is concerned you will have a new instructor every three months. This way you will learn different ways of fighting along with collecting new powers. The first three months you will be training with Xavier while the next three you'll train with Jane. On your last day of training you are to come back to this throne room to meet your new educator. Now that you understand what is expected of you I believe you should go and finish your training. "**

**XXX**

**When my ten grueling hours of training with Xavier were over I felt tired. Not physically tired because now that I was a Vampire I would never get tired in that way again. I felt mentally tired and drained from being constantly attacked. Xavier hadn't held back on me in the least, he attacked me repeatedly, punching and kicking me over and over again. My entire body was sore from the pummeling I'd received from him. I walked over to one of the walls and with my back to it I slid down to the floor.**

**" How are you feeling Tessa? "**

**" Sore. "**

**" Yeah , I'm sorry I had to be so rough on you but it's the only way for you to learn everything you need from me in just three months."**

**" I understand, it's just I suck at this and you know it. What if I never become a powerful fighter? "**

**" You don't need to worry about that as not all the Guards are Masters when it comes to combat. " Xavier explained while attempting to comfort me.**

**" If that's true why are they still here? Caius made it quite clear he wants all the Guards to be exceptionally skilled Warriors."**

**" It's true he does likes for us to be competent fighters, but if one of the Guards has an extremely useful power then that power takes precedent over their ability or inability to fight. In the eyes of our kings the Vampire's with powers are certainly more important then those who don't. With this being said, if your power is one that is applicable to their needs they are willing to cut you a little slack."**

**" Then why do I have to train so long? Aro did say my power would be very functional for him ." I inquired.**

**" Sorry, but it's mandatory for all newbie Guards to train for ten hours a day so they can quickly learn the basics of fighting. Don't fret if your not cut out to be a fighter. Every one is different so please don't put limitations on yourself. You're no longer Human so you don't have the same weaknesses and restrictions as before. Try to remember that and then I think you'll begin to see you truly can do anything you set your mind to. " **

**" Thanks, I really needed to hear that. "**

**" Your welcome, now why don't I take you back to your room so you may freshen up . "**

**" Actually, I'd like to take a bath but these were the only clothes in my room. "**

**" That's because you needed something to wear while we tried to obtain your original garments, However; I'm happy to announce we finally have them. "**

**" When you say you have my original clothes do you mean the clothes from my Mother's home? " **

**" Yes, I suggested we should get them along with some other personal items that would bring back happy memories of your human life, your family and friends."**

**" I am truly grateful to you, However; how will whoever it is that chooses these items know what to bring back to me. How will they know what has sentimental value to me? How will they know what I cherish the most? How could they possibly know what I couldn't live without? "**

**" Don't worry so much Tessa. The men who went to retrieve your favorite things are also people who's duty it is to monitor you and your family from time to time. They'll know what to bring but just in case they didn't I gave them a list of things that I was positive you would want. Now we should get going."**

**XXX**

**As I walked into my new room I noticed a slight difference. When I looked at my bed I saw there were some stuffed animals on it. One of them was an orange and white Build-a-Bear cat that I'd gotten in memory of my beloved cat who died two years earlier from complications of Diabetes. There was also a grey and white cat that looked exactly like another one of my darling cats which I'd lost to Cancer. The last stuffed animal was a light brown bear with a coffee colored bow-tie. I'd had him since I was a little baby. **

**I glanced next at my dresser and could see several Sterling Silver picture frames that contained photo's of my family and friends. I walked over and picked one of them up. This frame held a picture of my parents at their wedding. My mother looked gorgeous in her white satin and lace dress beaded with pearls . My father was dashing in his rented tuxedo and you could tell by the expressions on both their faces and by the way my Dad lovingly held my Mom they were deeply in love with each other. **

**The next photo I picked up was of me holding my baby sister on the day she'd been born. I then picked up a professionally done picture of my entire family which consisted of my Mom, my Dad, my little sister and of course myself. Then I picked up the one of my two wonderful cats where they were curled up with me on the couch. One was lying on my side while the other one had snuggled right up to me with his body pressed tightly up against my chest. The last frame contained a picture of my two best friends, Stefano and Phabean. Stefano hadn't changed much in the time we've been apart. He still has short light brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes and in my opinion, Stefano still needed to gain about ten more pounds. Then there was Phabean who had skin that had a wonderfully natural sun kissed sheen to it, stunning green eyes and shoulder length Ravens hair. He also had a finely chiseled body and to top things off he has a great personality. He had been my first in many ways: the first boy I'd ever danced with, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first lover and certainly my first True Love. We'd started dating when we were twelve and the only reason we broke up was because we were both going away to college and we both decided a long distance relationship would be unfair. Since then I'd only had one other boyfriend and he was nothing compared to Phabean.**

**" These items are perfect! I'd like to thank the men who took the time to bring them to me. It means a lot to have these momento's here with me. "**

**" Those are not the only things that were brought here from your house, take a look over at the bookcases."**

**I looked over at the bookcases as Xavier had said I should do and saw one of them had three of the six shelves full of my treasured books from home. On it's fourth shelf were three photo albums that I'd put together. The albums contained pictures of my Mother while she was pregnant with me up until a month ago with photos of friends and myself at a Halloween party were we'd all worn costumes. I, ironically had gone as a Vampiris thinking that Vampires were cool.**

**I made my way over to the bookcases and saw that my Edger Allen Poe books along with my William Shakespeare ones were there. My Plato, Socrates, Dean Koontz and all the other ones that I cherished and enjoyed reading were there as well. I now understood why they might have had a hard time getting these things. For one, they had brought me a lot of my things and secondly, they'd have to get all of these things without anyone seeing them which must have been hard considering my Mom probably wouldn't have wanted to leave my room due to her grieving. I reached for one of the albums and opened it at random, the page I'd turned to showed a picture of Stefano, Phabean and myself swimming in a lake. It had been taken in the Summer of 1996 when we were all twelve years old and my Dad had kindly taken us out camping for the weekend. We had a lot of fun on that trip. We went hiking, swimming and fishing and laughed a whole lot and just plain had fun. As I stared at this photo my eyes started feeling strange and dry, I blinked several times in hopes of ridding myself of this uncomfortable feeling. The next breath of needless air I took caught in my throat as if I was choking.**

**" Tessa please don't cry I know you miss your friends and family, but as soon as you've got your blood lust under control I'm sure Aro will let you see them even if it's only from a distance."**

**So this is what it feels like to cry as a Vampire, it's a strange feeling. I closed the album and placed it back on the shelf with the other two then I looked at Xavier and spoke.**

**" I'd like to take my bath now. "**

**" Of course."**

**I chose an outfit along with a pair of matching bra and underwear to put on after my bath. When I was done gathering my clothes Xavier escorted me to the nearest unoccupied bathroom. I was finally alone to both think and enjoy a relaxing bath.**

**XXX**

**When I had finished bathing I returned to my room to get away from everybody and hopefully have a little privacy; which I had been told was the main reason we all had our own rooms in the first place and not because we actually needed a place to sleep. I tossed my dirty clothes in the hamper even though they weren't very dirty considering I was no longer capable of sweating, which was something I was not going to miss. I went over to the bookcases and pulled out all three photo albums and went to sit on the couch. I flipped through the one containing my early childhood and as I did so I began to cry, even though I was unable to shed a single tear I would have cried a river if I'd still been human.**

**My mind and body were doing their best to express my grief and sadness at this distressing situation I found myself in. I continued to look at the photographic chronicle of my lost human life. I was engrossed in what I was doing until a knock at the door interrupted me in my private world of grief and desolation. I didn't respond to the first knock hoping who ever it was would simply take the hint and go away.**

**knock, knock, knock**

**" Tessa I know your in there please let me in. " implored Xavier.**

**He was putting a lot of effort into making me feel welcome here, However; right now what I deeply needed was to be left alone.**

**" Alright you can come in. "**

**The door slowly opened and Xavier strolled through it with a smile on his face. As he closed the door behind him he crossed the room and joined me on the couch. **

**" Tessa I know this situation is not one you would have chosen and I know you'll need time to grieve for all that you've lost due to this, but I hope any anguish you feel over the loss of your old life wont prevent you from making this one as enjoyable as possible. Remember that I'll be here for you. "**

**With that he excused himself from my room leaving me to ponder my past, my present and my future.**

_**Authors Note**_**: Thanks for reading this Chapter of Blood Bond. What did you guys think? Feel free to leave me a review any time after reading. Anonymous reviewers are welcome here. Sorry if I sound pushy guys, Its just I really want to know what you think of the first story I've written in the last few years. But more importantly I hope you enjoy the story. Due to the Holidays I won't be posting another Chapter until the first week of January. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a safe and Happy New Year. **

**TrueFanaddict1**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I am just borrowing them.**

**NOTE: Sorry it's taken so long for this Chapter to come out. I've been busy and a bit lazy, However; I appreciate your patience and hope you like this Chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Tessa's p.o.v.**

**For the first couple of months after I had become a vampire I only ventured out of my room for the necessary group feedings and the unnecessary but relaxing showers and baths that calmed me. I was in mourning for my old life and all of those that I'd loved and now lost because of what I had become. Xzavier would come to check on me three to four times a day in hopes that he might be able to lift my spirits and hopefully convince me to go with him to the garden or maybe to go and hang out with him and his friends for a game of pool. Eventually I was worn down by his persistence and agreed to accompany him to the garden. I have to admit I was pleased I surrendered to his constant pleas to take me there as it was very spacious and had all sorts of attractive flowers and trees all about the place. All of which were giving off a congenial fragrance. It was much more enchanting then I had remembered from the tour Xzavier had given me before.**

**After I had been going to the garden with Xzavier for approximately two months he inquired if I'd like to meet his friends, I was slightly hesitant to respond but when I did the answer was a yes. To make things easier on me Xzavier only introduced me to one of his friends at a time. The first one of his friends that I meet was Asami a 5'6'' Japanese women who had straight raven colored hair that reached her behind. Her power was being able to tell when people were telling her the truth. Because of her power she was known as a Clairavdience. Jaden was an American male who was 6'5'' and was muscular. He had blindingly bright, short, wavy red hair. He was in the guard because he was extremely strong, much stronger then a Vampire who was no longer a new born was supposed to be. There where only two others as strong as him in all of the guard. The last of Xzavier's close friends was Dedrick, he was an African American who sported tight braids that fell down to his hips. Dedrick didn't posses any outstanding powers of his own, but he was a splendid fighter who was very knowledgeable when it came to battle tactics. I laggardly got to know and slowly built a friendship with these people. **

**When a year had passed I felt pretty used to what I was, and because of that I didn't depend on Xaiver and his friends nearly as much as before. I started interacting with some of the other guards and ended up making four friends all on my own. The first friend I made was Skyler, she was an American women who was 5'6'' with wavy white blonde hair that just barley reached her shoulders. She had an astounding power which allowed her complete and total control of the weather. She could cause something as insignificant as fog or something as devastating as tornado's and hurricane's. Her mastery of the air was so absolute that simply by controlling it she was able to fly. She is known as the Weather Manipulator. The second person I made friends with is Lilya. She's a slim South American women who stands at 5'10'' with curly ,ebony hair that's no longer then her shoulders, and which compliments her bronzed skin perfectly. Her power is astounding and singular. She has the ability to change her appearance and scent at will into anyone else's she chooses. The only draw back is that she has to know what the person/Vampire that she wants to change into looks and smells like. The second part of her power allows her to completely blend into her surroundings. When she uses this part of her ability she is undetectable. No one can see, hear, touch or smell her. Lilya is known as an advanced shape-shifter. Because of this gift I find her to be an extremely impressive vampire. **

**Then there was Aidyn, a fierce looking Norwegian man, who is 6'3'' tall and has flaming red shoulder length hair that he keeps in a low pony tail. He wields a deadly power that allows him to start , aim, control and extinguish fires all with a simple thought. He is known as a "Fire Manipulator". Last but not least there was the shy Willodean. She is a Swedish women who is 5'9'' with light blonde hair that flows down to her hips. She's an "Earth Manipulator", which means she can control every aspect of all the soil, the stones, trees, plants and crops. She can purify the soil and manipulate the minerals in it. Because of that she can create all sorts of precious gem stones, make trees and plants grow taller, more beautiful and fragrant while making the crops tastier. Her power wasn't all that useful in upholding the laws but the gems she cultivated brought in a hefty amount of money which allowed all the Guards to have a monthly allowance. **

**All of my friends had been more than happy to allow me to absorb their powers. Asami stated I'd be better off knowing when people were being honest with me and when they were trying to deceive me. Jaden simply wanted another person that he could spar with who was closer to his strength level. Skyler wanted someone she could share the bliss of flying with. Lilya thought her gift would come in handy when I started going on missions, while Aidyn didn't really say why I should collect his just that I should. Willodean expressed how much fun and relaxing her ability is and she'd love to share it with me.**

**I'm not sure when it happened but I've become happy while being here. My training sessions are paying off and because of that I've become a lot better at fighting. I've gotten good at using my newly aquired gifts during my mach battles with whatever Guard is my trainer at the time. When I'm not training I'm hanging out with my friends. We'll play pool, ping-pong, chess, video games or whatever else we feel like doing. Since I've made friends it hasn't been too bad being here anymore. **

**Willadean has begun to teach me how to play the piano; luckily she has the patience of a Saint because she's going to need it. Skyler, on the other hand, doesn't have that much patience so during my Violin sessions she gets quite frustrated with me. The only draw back to this new life has got to be the group feedings. I know we have to drink blood to survive but when I look at the floor littered with dead corpses we've fed on I can't help but wish there was an alternative.**

**XXX**

**I have been a Vampire and Guard for twenty years now and my fighting skills have drastically improved during this time. I have also collected the powers of every Guard here that possess a power. Because of this I have moved up in rank. My cloaks are no longer light gray in color but a darker one and this gives me a sense of accomplishment for all my efforts these last two decades. Thanks to Willadean and Skyler I have not only learned to play the Violin and Piano but I have mastered them. My two newest past times are to take on line College and Technical Courses. But my favorite past time was to help Willadean in the garden. The two of us kept that garden in such a condition that it transcends any thing you could imagine in a fancy Home and Garden Magazine.**

**By now I was also going on missions. I knew the missions "knew-be missions" as they were called by the other guards because all I did was go out with Hidi and round up people to bring back to the Castle so everyone could feed. Most of the Guards felt that with our superior speed, strength and durability we deserved to live more than the weak humans who were easily manipulated into being our prey. I, however, didn't feel that way; I felt every creature had just as much right to life as the next. Which is why I felt sorry for the humans I dazzled and convinced to follow me to their untimely deaths.**

**Over the years my friendships with Asami, Jaden, Dedrick, Skyler, Lilya, Willadean, Aidyn and Xavier have become very solid. They care deeply for me as I for them, however; I don't care for Xavier as he wishes I did. He's made it very clear he wants me for his mate and he'll wait until I'm ready for our relationship to change in that direction of intimacy. I'm unsure this will ever happen. But because he has such faith in us becoming a couple he has begun acting like a possessive mate, making sure all the other Guards understand I'm his "Future Mate" so they better not get any ideas. Due to this behavior he has gotten into fights with several different people. I'm flattered Xavier and the others would want me for their mate but that is the extent of my feelings regarding this mate topic. I am simply not interested in any of the Males here and I refuse to settle for someone I'm not truly attracted to both sexually and emotionally. I want there to be passion and a compatibility between me and my mate. I want it to be like it was between Fabian and I when I was human.**

**XXX**

**Today is the Fortieth Anniversary of the day I became a Vampire, not that I'm celebrating that; it only means that my Uncle Aro has deemed me ready to go on a real mission. Aro has told me my fighting skills are superior to some that have been here decades longer than myself. He feels confident I can handle myself if I come across a fighter who is more skilled than those I've dealt with from those around me. He is assured of my collected powers and that I can use them properly. I had a weird feeling he was actually worried I might die and he would lose me. Whether he feared losing the only real family he had or the powers I possessed I couldn't tell. He also said " It's time to test your loyalty and your ability to enforce our laws by any means if necessary".**

**This is why I'm here in Laredo as it seems a group of humans stumbled across some Vampire's fighting over turf rights. Now my comrades and I are on the way to the Mental Institution where these unfortunate humans were receiving treatment for their hallucinations which were diagnosed as Paranoid phyzophrenia and even Bipolar Disorder. I felt so bad for them as they know what they saw is real and no one believes them and in fact they think their crazy. As soon as we reach the hospitalization we have to obtain as much information from the humans as they remember concerning what they saw. They will have to be eliminated after that because they know our secret. The second part of my mission is to find the Vampire's in question and kill them as well for breaking the laws by exposing themselves to humans.**

**XXX**

**As we arrived at the Mental Hospital I couldn't help but feel for the humans in this uninviting structure. As we walked in the entrance and up to the front desk the receptionist watched us with speculation in her eyes. Her facial features softened as she looked at us. "Can I help you?" she asked. "We're here to see our friends, is that possible?" Xavier asked pleasantly. This is what the receptionist and those around us heard him say but I knew he was using his power to influence her mentally into letting us pass. His good looks didn't hurt either.**

**"Oh, your here to see Sara, Ashley, Brad and Steven. How nice, those kids could use someone to help lift their spirits. You may go right through those doors on your right and I'll have a staff member take you to a conference room where you can talk. I hope you have a nice visit."**

**When the door buzzed signaling it was no longer locked we opened it and walked through and down a long white hallway that had a few different doors leading to other rooms. A door at the end opened and a chunky White American man who was wearing dark blue jeans and a polo shirt stood motioning for us to come that way. I guess Xavier had used his power the second the man opened the door because he didn't act like there was any thing peculiar about us being there. The man ushered us into the Adult Unit and then led us to any empty room so we could meet with the four patients we'd come to see. Five minutes went by and he was back with two young women and two young men. The moment they saw us I could sense the adrenaline running in their veins which made their hearts beat faster and the fear was evident in their eyes and their bodily scent. I knew Xavier wasn't going to use his gift to remove their fear as that fear would make them reveal all they had seen. I didn't think this was the only way to get the information we desired but the others insisted this would be the best way to get the results we wanted and it would be faster. As I was the newest Guard and out voted I went along with their plan. As I looked at these frightened humans whose only crime had been to be in the wrong place at the wrong time I knew I was going to hate myself for scaring them further and then having to kill them. I was brought out of my private thoughts as the chunky staff member left the room leaving these barely legal aged adults alone to fend for themselves against four highly skilled Vampires.**

**"Your, your just like the other one's aren't you?" squeaked Sarah.**

**"We're the ones who are going to be asking the questions here not you!" snapped Jane.**

**At Jane's words they became even more scared, so much so that I could taste their scent on the back of my tongue. All four of them also took an involuntary step backwards. **

**"I want to know how many people you saw and what they looked like or else." Demetri threatened while baring his teeth and cracking his knuckles in an intimidating manner.**

**"There were four of them all together. A short blonde lady, a scary black man with dread locks and two handsome Caucasian twins with short black hair." Ashley said in a frightened rush.**

**"You've been very cooperative and we appreciate that, however, we have one more thing we need you to do for us." Xavier said with false pleasantries. **

**"What's that?" Steven said fearfully.**

**Xavier proceeded to pull four small bottels out of his picket and showed them to the humans who's fate had been sealed by four careless Vampires actions. "I want you to drink the contents of these bottles."**

**"What's in them?" whispered Sarah uncertainly.**

**Before any of the other three could reply I spoke up.**

**"It's some thing to make all of you forget the four of us along with the other four you saw. If we didn't make you forget you'd spend the rest of your life's in fear, besides there are some things your just not meant to know. Now, please take the bottles and drink them."**

**All Four hesitated for a couple of seconds before they went over to Xavier and each took a bottle and downed it. Luckily the poison they were taking would simply cause them to fall asleep, a sleep that none of them would ever wake up from. To make it less suspicious it would take 8 hours before the poison took it's full effect. Xavier opened the door and let a staff member know we were ready to leave. When we were outside Jane unleashed her pent up anger on me.**

**"Why the Hell did you do that? That wasn't part of our plan. You agreed to go along with what we'd arranged. Damn it, Tessa why the Hell did you ruin our fun?" screamed an enraged Jane.**

**"Because it was the right thing to do. I can't believe you think what happened in there was fun or even funny. I thought it was cruel so I did what I could to try and ease my mind from the guilt of knowing what we were doing to those kids was wrong. But I still upheld our laws so don't you dare try and say I didn't do my job. I just didn't do it the way you would have preferred me too!" I shouted back unable to control my fury at her and the other two who were standing there quietly watching us both.**

**XXX**

**Four hours later I stood in front of a large fire that was giving off a very sweet scent. This was due to the fact that the four Vampires we'd interrogated the humans about were now burning in it. Demetri, Jane and even Xavier were talking and even laughing at our burning enemies pitiful attempts to kill us and how they even tried to escape when they realized they were out classed. The others had insisted we fight the criminals one on one instead of just having me using my powers to make quick work of this entire fiasco. When there was nothing left but ashes in front of me we left heading back home.**

**XXX**

**"Tessa, from Jane and Xavier's memories I can see that you have a bit of a soft spot for humans and wish to make their deaths as quick and painless as possible. That concerns me a little but seeing as you accomplished your mission I will allow you to keep going on future missions as long as you don't disappoint me." Aro warned me.**

**XXX**

**"So how do you feel now that you've gone on your first mission? Was it what you expected it to be like?" wondered Aidyn.**

**"I feel horrible, those poor kids were so frightened of us, of me and we were so mean to them. It wasn't their fault they saw what they did and yet they have to die because of it. We ended their lives. no I ended their lives because I was the one to convince them to drink the poison. I said sadly.**

**"The reason your feeling so vile is because your such a kind and caring person, if you weren't feeling this way I would be surprised . Try not to feel too bad though they were going to die whether it was because you were the one who helped it come out that way or not. At least you made it so they would be relieved instead of scared for their last few hours." Aidyn replied.**

**"Thanks."**

**XXX**

**Over the next one hundred and ten years I became the Master of Master's when it came to fighting. I may be one the smallest Guard here but size doesn't matter if your skilled and observant. Because of my special gift I was also the most powerful Guard here. Due to my fighting skills and my gift I had the respect of every Guard around. Even the Volturi Coven respected and prized me. Well Aro and Caivs did, Marcus didn't seem to care about any thing any more, he was a hollow and extremely depressed man. I heard he's been that way since his mate was killed. I felt so sorry for him but his behavior scared me a bit. If that's what happens to you when you lose a mate then I wasn't sure that I really wanted to find mine, if he was out there. For years now my Uncle has been acting strange around me. He never touches me to read my thoughts or even to give me his power. I can't ignore his behavior any more.**

**Author's Note:****Thanks for reading. You know the drill.....now's the time to leave a review....PLEASE: -) No pressure though!**

**_**


End file.
